You're More Than Just A Friend to Me  Joley Story
by Sammi29
Summary: Joe Grey and Miley Stewart were the best of friends,what one another didn't know was that they were in love with each other. Joe had to move leaving miley. what happens 5 years later when they meet? will they still love each other and be bestfriends?
1. Chapter 1

**[I do not own anything..but i wish i owned joe] **

Chapter 1:

"But Mommyyyyy! I don't wanna go to Mandy's birthday party! I wanna go to Joey's house!" I said as i made a sad face.  
" No Miley. You are going to her party. She turns 9 today and you need to be there." My mom said while putting a pink puffy dress on me.  
" But, she is going to make fun of me in front of all of the third grade!" I whined. My mom gave me a puppy dog look.  
"Come on! You'll have fun! Me, Denise, and Tammy(mandy's mom), will all get together while you have fun! Please!"  
"Fine." I said crossing my arms. " But I am just gonna make a fool out of myself."  
" Oh no you won't. You'll have fun! Besides, I think Denise said Joe is going too." She said.  
"Really? Ok, Ill go!" I said.  
I was Joe's best friend even before we could speak. You see, my mom had me at the same hospital Joe's mom had Joe. So, my mom and Joe's mom met and becamse friends. I started brushing my brown hair. It didn't really do anything but, it was better than nothing. Then I put my hair in a high ponytail. I noticed my mom was gone so I just changed my outfit into a plain white T-shirt and some black shorts so it wouldn't look too...scary.. I heard the car horn beeping outside my bedroom window.  
"Miley! Lets go!" My mom yelled.  
"Ok!" I yelled back as I bolted down the steps.  
We got in the car and waited until we arrived. Soon, we parked outside of Mandy's huge house.  
Here we go again. Ugh.

.. kinda short but the next chapter wil be up sooon. :]

Please review and tell me what you guys think, it would mean a lot. Xx

I'm sorry its short. It'll get longer. (: promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Joe's P.O.V.  
" Joey, ya know what? You have FINE written all over you.." Mandy said running her finger down my arm, I slapped her hand.  
" Stop it. no one calls me Joey but Miley." I said.  
"Oh forget about her. Its the word US that is in my mind. I was thinking that when we become you know, superstars, we could have a little nickname like.. Jandy!" She said. She opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell rung. She clapped her hands and ran over to the door. she opened it and it was Miley. What a relief.  
"Oh. Its you." She said in disgust. She spun on the heel of her shoe to flirt with me again but, I had already grabbed Miley's arm and we ran into Mandy's backyard. We both were laughing and breathing heavily. Then suddenly we both spotted a cot/swing hanging on a tree branch. We both looked at each other and darted over to it.  
Miley's POV:  
I jumped on him and pushed him into the leaves. I giggled and jumped into the swing. He got up and was laughing too.  
"Push me, push me!" I yelled. I was smiling.  
"OK." He adjusted his harry potter styled glasses and pushed me. The top of the swing hit a big tree and it caused me to fly out of my swing screaming. Everyone was on the porch watching and giggling. I was flying through the air and landed in a big puddle of mud.. I turned red. Everyone was laughing at me..  
"Hey everyone look at Miley! Hahahahahahaha!" Mandy taunted while laughing histarically. I looked at Joe. He was speachless. I started crying.I got out of the mud pit and raced back home. I ran into my house and changed. I felt so embarressed. I changed into my blue robe with dolphins on it. I sat on the couch crying. A couple seconds later, Joe walked in the door. I got up and he ran over and hugged me.  
" I'm so sorry Mi! I didn't mean to!" He apoligized.  
"Its ok Joey. Its not your fault. It's mine... I knew I shouldn't have gone there anyways.." I said.  
"Here, I'll help you clean up." He offered. We went into the bathroom, he took a towel and put cold water on it and wiped it on my face. My face was cleaned up. Then he drew a bath and i put on my new swimsuit and got in the tub. He was always like a big brother to me. I took the bathsoap and rubbed it on my arms and my belly. He told me to wipe it off. Then he put shampoo and conditioner in my muddy hair and we washed it out. He grabbed my Transformers beach towel and I wrapped it around myself.  
"Thanks Joey. I feel much better now." I said as i hugged him.  
"Your welcome!" He smiled.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

LOL. I could just imagine miley being in the bath and joe with her, helping her out. ;)

Anywaayss, it was kinda boring, but its gonna get better..

Review and tell me what u think? Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Years have passed and now, they are both 13 years old. [sorry for skipping so long, nothing much happened]  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````` I was sitting on my couch with my PJ's on eating popcorn watching Ghost Hunter's. My eyes were wide and fixed on the screen. Joe walked in.  
" Hey Smil-"  
"SHHH!" I said as I pushed him. I was biting my nails.  
( TV Playing)" 'help me' " The ghosts voice said.  
"Would you like to hear that again?" Said Tango.  
"Yeah." A man said.  
"Help me" said the faint voice again.  
"And this is one of the most active activity we have heard all throughout the ca-" The TV turned off.  
"Joseph.. what did you just do TO MY SHOW?" I said angrily at him. He looked down at the remote and then looked back up.  
"I turned it off."  
"Why?" I asked. He had his swim suit on.  
"Because, your going to Water World with me." he said.  
"Water World? Isn't that a kids place?" I asked "No, pft of course not! Come on it'll be fun!" He said. He made that face that I would DIE for. " Oh fine.." I'll meet you down in a sec." I said walking up the stairs. I quickly changed and went downstairs.  
"Ready." I said.  
I grabbed my towel, my white raybans, my sunscreen, and my yellow flip flops.  
Once I saw the place, It was HUGE! It took about 30 minutes to get our tickets. What. A. Rip off. "Lets go to that ginormous white slide over there!" Joe said immaturely.  
"Well, I dont kno-ow-wo-o-!" Joe pulled me over to the huge slide.  
"Joe, I dont know about this.." I said as I looked over the edge of the staircase. " C'mon, you'll ride with me!" He said. once again, he made that face! "Oh fine.. but just be cautious of my screaming. Just a warning." I said. He smirked at me.  
"Next!" The life gaurd said. It was our turn. I gulped. Joe sat down and I put my arms around him tightly.  
" Ya ready?" said the life gaurd.  
"Yeah" we both said. He put a thumbs up.  
"HERE WE GOO!" Joe screamed. We bolted down the slide. I was screaming so loud you could peirce your ears by it. Joe was laughing.  
" AHHH!" I screamed. The water went in our faces. we were now at the bottom. we were both laughing histarically. "That was so much fun!" I said.  
We had a long day at the water park and then it started raining so, we went back to Joe's house. That day.. I realized.. I had fallen in love with my best friend, Joseph Grey. I mean.. I never thought of it this way. But, I know it will never happen. Even if it did, It would mess up our entire friendship. Falling in love with him is a risk I am not willing to take.  
A couple days later, I was on the couch watching Ghost Hunters again when I heared a knock on the door.  
" Coming!" I shouted as I walked to the door. But when I opened the door, there was Joe.. tears running down his face as he held out a rose for me to take.  
" Joe wh-"  
"Don't ask.." He managed to choke out. " m-m-me and m-y-y brothers m-made a deal with D-Disney and we a-are becoming famous now for our singing. A-and.. we have t-to m-m-m-m-m-ovee..." He choked out.  
I started crying- sobbing. I was losing my best friend! I hugged him as tight as i possibly could.  
" J-joe! Why didnt you tell me earlier?" I said in sadness.  
" W-w-ell, I- wanted you to be happy..." he looked down.  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM HAPPY RIGHT NOW?" I screamed. I was now kinda angry. He kept looking down.  
"No..." he whispered.  
" Im sorry Joe.. its just.. hard for me to be losing my best friend.." A big black SUV and a moving van came into the parking lot.  
we both looked at it, then looked back. our eyes locked.  
"Joe.." I whispered.  
"Miley." he whispered. " One more thing." I whispered. I took the rose, and took a step closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Right there, right then, we leaned in and our lips touched. it felt like lighting went right through my body.. we pulled back. we hugged.  
" Bye Joey.." I whispered.  
"Bye Mi.." He whispered. He took a few steps back and got in the moving van. A tear made it's way down my cheek along with a couple more. He looked out me from the window. He waved.. they were gone. Forever. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
5 Years later: [i know. skipped again, but i have too. :P]

I was looking through the magazines like, J-14 and stuff when I came across an artical that said.. Joe Grey Has A Rep For Breaking Hearts!  
"Apperently, everyone has it that Joe Grey broke up with America's country princess, Taylor Swift. On the Ellen show, she says, " I'll never forget the guy who broke up with me on a 27-second phone call when I was 18." Ouch. Yet another breakup for the heart-breaker, Joe Grey. Also, Joe broke up with Michalka [Can't use her full name] by forgetting her birthday. She even wrote a song about him called, Potential Break Up Song.  
First, Michacia, Then, Taylor swizzle [XD. had too.] , Who is next? We'll find out later!"  
That is not my Joey. It is just not possible. I threw the magazine in the trash.  
I walked into my room to get some sleep. But then, I saw a box with wrapping paper in it in my cabinet.. I opened the drawers and took out the present . I read the card:

Dear Mi,  
I am probably gone right now and you are probably readthing this and wondering why I got you this gift.. well, since i'de be missing your birthday, There is a song in there that is specially for you.  
Hope you like it. P.S. I may not be answering my phone because I left my charger at your house so, our home phone number is 716-827-9872. Call us soon!  
or maybe I'll video chat with you? Or text? I don't know but, I'de like to hear your voice again. Love you!  
Love,  
Joey ?  
I opened the box and was surprised to see a CD called.. Miley and Joe's Mix.. I put it in my sterio. I gasped. This is our song! It was called We Dance. We Sing. by Jason Mraz! All the time when we were younger, we would dance to this song. I listened til the song was over. there was one more song. Joe said this one was ' specially for me '. I pressed play. this is what the song said:  
It was cloudy on that night There were no stars in sight Then the planets all aligned When i saw her eyes

One look that's all it took To send me, to another galaxy And she said

She was on her way to mars Then she ran into a star And she fell into my arms Thank you gravity

Never let her go I'll hide her ufo She'll never have to know

She's my space girl And she's out of this world

We were watchin star wars She looked kinda bored Said she'd seen it all before Made me wonder even more

Which universe was hers What galaxy did she call home Yeah

She was on her way to mars When she went into a star And she fell into my arms Thank you gravity

Never let her go I'll hide her ufo She'll never have to know

She's my space girl And she's out of this world 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When the song ended, I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. He actually felt the same way? I wish I could see him again.. I'll probably have to start over on the whole, 'secret crush' thing with him. But, I won't really be able to spend time with him considering he is on tour. And, considering first day of school tomorrow! Yipee.. maybe I'll make a new friend. I got up and took out the CD. I smiled and turned out the lights.  
::next day::  
"Honey! HONEY! Get up first day of school!" My mom said as she shook me. "NO!" I mumbled as I put my pillow on top of my head.  
" Fine. Then I guess your dad won't make his. Famous Flying Flapjacks this morning for you..." my mom said dramatically.  
"Dad's Famous Flying Flapjacks?" I said as I sat up in my bed in excitement.  
"Yup, and their yours if you go get them before your father does.." She walked out of the room.

I got up, changed into some white skinnies, some blue converse hightops, and a dark blue elbow- length shirt that went down to my hips. then I straightened my brown hair, put some eyeliner on, some mascara, and I was all set. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I went outside and got in my black Jetta and rode to school. Once I reached my destination, I sighed and got out of my car. Ok, so room 206.. where is room 206? I had a confused look on my face. Last year, I had to move to a different school because, my mother did not really approve of it.. So now I am in this hallway standing here looking like an idiot. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around and it was a girl with brunette hair, and with little waves at the bottom and bangs that went down in her eye. She had dark brown eyes. She smiled and waved.  
"Hi, are you new here? Because you look pretty confused." She said laughing slightly "Uh yeah.. I am." I said.  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
"Miley Stewart. And yours?"  
" Selena Grace. Do you need help?" She asked.  
"Yeah haha, do you know where room 206 is?" I asked.  
"That is the same class I'm going to, so I'll show you where it is." She said motioning for me to follow her. It had been another 4 months since I had met Selena and we had become best friends for life. We were practically sisters. "Hey Sel, are you staying over tonight?" I asked as she got popcorn out of the pantry.  
"Yeah I guess." She said putting it into the microwave. I went on Google and looked up some more info on Joe's band, the Jobro's.. "Hey Sav, this says the JoBro's are going on tour this summer! And they are coming to New Jersey ( That is where they live..)!" I said to her. She actually didn't know I was best friends with Joe when I was younger. She was CRAZY for them. "Seriously? I wish we could go.. but we don't have enought money.." Selena said with a sad face on. She got up to get the popcorn.  
"Aww its okay.. maybe some day we can go." I said helping her with the popcorn. We both got a blanket and sat on the couch watching Titanic. I cried when Jack died. So did we went to bed. In the morning, i looked at my watch. A smile appeared on my face. Time for Sel's surprise..  
Selena's POV:  
Dream::::  
"Wow Nick.. this is beautiful. This is the best date I've ever been on." I said looking into his dark chocolate eyes. We were sitting on a beach in the moonlight. He looked at me.  
"I'm known for that.. I would sing to you but.. these lips are for something else.." He said. I we both leaned in when.. "SELENAAA!" Miley screamed at me. I woke up.  
"WHAT!" I screamed back at her.  
"Ok so, who is you bestest friend in the whole entire world that you know and love?" She asked me.  
"You." I said "Aaaaand, who am I going to surprise in about 5 seconds?"  
"Umm.. me? WHAT DID YOU GET ME!" I screamed in excitement.  
"And, who got you tickets and meet and greet passes for the JoBro's yesterday morning?"  
"YOUUUUU!" I screamed. I went up to her and hugged her so tightly. I was so happy! "I LOVE YOU!" I yelled "I KNOW! ok now you are starting to squash me." She said. "Even though I don't reeeally want to go, I know you did so, there it is." She said smiling.  
"Awwwww!"I said.  
"So when is it?" I asked.  
"TONIGHT." I said. We both screamed " We need to find outfits...!" I said with a look on my face.  
"To the mall we go!" Said Miley. :At the mall:

back to Naomi's POV:  
We were walking past all the stores when I saw something in a window. I stopped and stared at it..  
"." I said. It was a Royal Blue silky strapless tube dress. It was so beautiful! "Woah.." Sel was looking at another dress. It was a strapless yellow dress with floral designs on it.  
"We HAVE to get them!

Soo.. review please guys if you want the next chapter up? :D x It's gonna have some Nelena parts in it.. kinda. :P but it's gonna be mostly about joe and miley's friendship.. that's if they see each other again. ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:  
Oh, how Joe will be surprised to see me.  
We were at my house, we put on our dresses, and we looked FABULOUS. I but on some black converse, while Sel put on some yellow converse hightops. At the mall we got manicures and, we both did each others hair. Mine was in a messy bun, and Selena's was straightened. Then we did our makeup, we put on some liquid eyeliner, some mascara, eyeshadow, blush, lipstick, and then we were done. I looked at my watch. 4:00. Ok, we had enough time to get to the stadium. It was called, Allstate Arena. it was supposed to be huge.  
" Ok we have enough time to drive to the concert. Ya ready?" I said.  
"Yeah." She said smiling widley. We ran down the steps.  
"Bye mom we are leaving for the concert!" I went over to her and gave her a kiss.  
"Ditto dad!" I went over and gave him a kiss.  
"Bye girls!" they both said. We ran out the door and into my black Jetta. We put in LVATT and sung the whole ride there. Once we got there, it was HUGE. We waited in all sorts of lines until we reached the meet n' greet. we were a teensy bit late and we made it to the last in line to see them. I took a deep breath. Meeting Joe after years.. wow.. this is gonna get interesting.. we were 3rd in line. We slipped on our glasses and squealed. we were next.. I got butterflies in my stomach.. wow joe was lookin good. It was our turn when I took a step, my heart started pounding.  
" Hey boys. Remember me?" I said as we took off our glasses. Joe's mouth practically dropped to the floor.  
"MI" He yelled. Sel just looked confused.  
"JOEY!" I yelled. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and spun me around. i never wanted him to let go  
"I havent seen you for ages! I missed you so much!" he said.  
"I did too!" I said. Nick and Selena locked eyes. She smiled at him and he looked away and blushed  
"Hi." Selena said to Nick.  
"Hi." he said as he hugged her.  
" Hi Kevin." she said as he hugged her. Joe and Miley just kept chatting while Nick and Sel just kept starring at each other. Then after me and Joe stopped chatting, we were standing there silently. Awkward..  
"So, Miley, who is your friend here?" Nick said smiling a smile I have never actually seen before. they looked at each other .  
" Oh, that is my best friend, Selena." I said.  
"Selena.. that is a beautiful name.." Nick said as Sel blushed.  
" Guys its time to go to soundcheck. " Big Rob said.  
"Wow, it was really great seeing you guys out here. Epecially you Miley.." Joe said hugging me again. Me and Sel both turned around.  
"Oh wait one more thing." I said as I turned around. I faced Joe and Sel faced nick. We both went up to them and gave them our numbers. We put on our most flirtatous smiles on and winked.  
"Call us." We both said as we walked away to find our seats, smiling as we went.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the concert Selena and I headed back to the house where she was going to be spending the night. When we got back we were so tired, so we just changed into our pjs and washed our faces and collapsed into bed...  
Suddenly I was in a lantern lit park holding hands with... Joe? He was smiling down at me with his brillant smile, and beautiful brown eyes.  
"I'm so happy that we're here together Miley." Joe said.  
"Me to, Joe, me too." I said back, smiling.  
"But there is one thing that would just make this night perfect." he stated, stopping where he was.  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
"This." He whispered. And with that Joe started to lean down towards me, our lips coming closer and close and then-

YOU ARE THE ONE, THE ONE THAT LIES CLOSE TO ME. WHISPERS HELLO "I MISS YOU QUITE TERRIBLY!" I FELL IN LOVE, IN LOVE WITH YOU SUDDENLY

- then I woke up. MAN! But wait, the music did't go away... That's my phone. Who in the right mind would call me at... oh, well it's 12 in afternoon. I crawled over Selena to my bedside table and picked up my phone.  
"Hello?" I said, groggily into the speaker. I was still half asleep, I mean come on.  
"Mi?" A familar voice asked. Wait...  
"Joe?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
"Yeah! Hi!" He said in an enthusiastic voice.  
"Um, hi, Joe. What's up?" I said.  
"Oh, nothings up, I was just wondering if you... you know wanted to hang out today. At my house." he questioned.  
"Uhhhhh, yeah sure. why not?" but then I remembered Selena. "oh, wait. What about Selena?"  
Suddenly I heard someone in the background say. "SELENA? SHE'S COMING?"  
"Well, I don't know Ni-" Joe was suddenly cut off when Nick took away the phone.  
" Selena is coming, isn't she?" Nick asked.  
"That's kinda up to you, Nick. Is it okay if she comes over with me?" I said, laughing slightly at the excitement in Nick's voice.  
"Okay? It's more than okay. Come right over. The address is 4352 Jonathan Street."  
"Alrig-" but before I could finish the line was disconnected. I rolled out of bed and pushed Selena slightly. "Come on, hun. Wake up."  
"Nooooo." She grubled, putting a pillow over her head.  
"Selly, come one! You gotta wake up!" I said pushing her harder.  
"Nuh uh." She said, bluntly. Ok, that's it. I grabbed a nearby pillow and started pounding her with it.  
"WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA GO SEE NICK!" I screamed.  
She quickly surrendered at the mention of Nick. "Ok, ok, I'm awake."  
"Do you need to shower?" I asked.  
"Nah, you go ahead I'll use the one in the guest room." she said, grabbing her stuff.  
"Okayyyyy." I said. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair, dried my hair and straightened it. Then I put on some mascara, quickly. I put on some blue skinny jeans and a light pink tank top with a white t-shirt over it. I threw on some black converse and grabbed my phone and tucked it into my back pocket.  
I met Selena at the staircase, and she was wearing a yellow spagehtti string top and black skinny jeans and black sandles with her hair in a low pony tail. "You ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yup. You got the keys?" she said.  
I jingled them on my fingers as said. " Got 'em."  
So we hopped into the car and drove to the location where Nick told us to go and pulled up to their house... and let me tell you, their house. It's huge! like my house is like nothing next to theirs.  
We walked up the.. well, mansion, and up the stairs and rang the doorbell.  
Behind it we heard the sound of running and two guys yelling  
"Let me answer it."  
"No! I'm the second oldest!"  
"Oh, like that's a good enough reason!"  
"Yeah it is!"  
"God, just answer the door!

Finally the door opened and standing there was Joe and Nick, angelic smiles on their faces. Like that argument had never happened. Typical Nick and Joe.  
"Hey girls." Joe greeted us.  
Laughing, I said. "Hey, Joe." Nick pushed past Joe and rushed up to Selena. "Hey." he said, dreamily,  
"Hi, Nick." She said, gazing into his eyes.  
"Wanna go on a walk?" he asked, grabbing her hand.  
"I love walking." Selena gasped.  
"Me too!" And with that the two idiots walked off together.  
"Aw, that's-" I started off.  
"Really weird." Joe finished for me.  
"Eh, true. But what are you gonna do?" I said, shrugging.  
"Ignoring their weirdness now, let's go inside." Joe laughed, while letting me in.  
When I entered the front foyer I was amazed, seriously it was beautiful. There was a chandaleir hanging, and the floors has white tile and a grand staircase.  
"Wow." I gasped.  
"What?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fantastic house that he lived in.  
"Your house is... well it's amazing, Joe." I told him.  
"Yeah, I know." Joe said, proudly. And he had every reason for being proud, he was talented and had everything every teenager wanted. "But come on." He grabbed my hand and I felt an instant warmth there, like our hands were meant to be together. Joe led me through a door way and there was Kevin standing on a chair holding a sword in his hand, pointing it to the skies. But in front of him was a girl who was about nineteen with a clear face. Her long dark brown hair was beautiful but her bangs kept falling her eyes that appeared to be blue. She was wearing a form fitting purple scoop neck tshirt and blue skinny jeans that were ripped in different places, and on her feet were a pair of pumps that were studded with golden metallic studs. On the back of the chair she was sitting on was a motorcycle jacket, from the looks off it.  
She wasn't just pretty... she had a scence of style.  
I grabbed Joe by the arm, still staring at Kevin, and whispered. "What's Kevin doing? And who's the girl?"  
"What? Oh. That's Danielle, she's an artist. Kevin met her a couple weeks ago and they've really been hitting it off. And what he's doing exactly.. I don't know. But we can go ask." Joe explained.  
"Um, ok." I said, timidly.  
"Don't worry, Danielle is really nice." He walked up to her, me in tow, and tapped on her shoulder. "Hey Danielle." and leaned down and kissed her cheek. In the pit of my stomach I felt... well jealous. God, I should know, I shouldn't be jealous. Kevin Likes Danielle.  
She looked up from her drawing of Kevin holding a sword, and smiled. "Oh hey, Joe, honey." Danielle greeted, with her slight southern accent. She looked around him and saw me. "Who's this?"  
"This is my bestest friend in the whole entire world, Miley Stewart." Joe answered, a huge smile on his face. It was nice to be appreciated.  
"Nice to meet you, Miley." Danielle said sticking out her hand to shake.  
"Nice to meet you too, Danielle." I said, warmly.  
"Just call me Dan, hun. All these boys do."  
"Haha, ok." I laughed.  
"Uh, Dan." Can I stop making this pose? "Please?" Danielle looked down at her pad and smiled. "Yeah, darlin'. Rest yourself."  
Kevin's arms fell to his sides. "Thank god! I felt like I was standing there three hours!"  
Danielle stood up and placed the pad on the floor, and walked over to him and helped him down from the chair. "Sorry, Kevin. My fault."  
Kevin. "No problem, babe. Now that I'm down here I can do this." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they kissed like the perfect couple that they seemed to be.  
And leave it up to Joe to ruin it. "Oh! Guys get a room!"  
Danielle pulled away and was going to throw a pillow at him but I stopped her. "Dan! Let me do it, then you can get back to Kevin." she smiled at me and threw the pillow in my direction. I caught it in midair and turned to Joe.  
"Miley you wouldn't." Joe looked hurt.  
"Oh but I would, Joseph, I would." I then started to pound Joe with the pillow. And Danielle and Kevin went back to their kisses.

**Well i hope that was long enough. :] **

Tell me what you think, pleaasee by _**reviewing**_? :D xx


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really happy that some of you guys reviewed. that meant alot to me. :] so thankyou. :D Drama is on it's way!

Chapter 7:  
Nick's POV:  
I rushed past Joe and put my elbow up to the doorframe.  
"Hey." I said.  
" Hi Nick." She said gazing into my eyes. GAH! Those eyes just made me wanna just go up to her and run my hands through her hair and tell her three words. .You. I mean, I know we just met and everything and I might be moving too fast with her but, man! She is so beautiful and sweet, down to earth.. it just kills me to look at her.  
We were walking down the street quietly, our eyes glued to the pavement. Well this was awkward... until she broke the silence.  
Selena's pov:  
" So, you're a rockstar." Oh, well no duh, Selena. He knows that. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead.  
"Yeah, yeah I am." He said, looking at me for a moment then his eyes darted back to the pavement.  
"Um... T-that must be fun." I stuttered, nervously. "Yup. You know, I get to be out there in the world doing what I love with my brothers. It's the best."  
"I'm sure." shoving my hands into my pockets I continued. " So, uh with this big rock star life do you have time for a, um girl-."  
"Girlfriend?" He chuckled quietly and sighed. "No, no I don't have a girlfriend. With my music and having to travel I never really got a good hold on a girlfriend. Why?"  
"Oh no reason." Because I wish I could be the girl." I thought to myself. "Just wondering. You never know with all the rumors and such." I said as I laughed nervously. We came to an abrupt stop.  
"Hey, that is the park Miley and my brother's used to go to! Maran Park!" Nick said.  
" Wait, you and Miley?" I said confused.  
"Oh she forgot to mention? She was Joe's best friend since they were in diapers." Nick said "Oh, she n-never really told that to me haha." I studdered while laughing nervously. Why didn't she tell me THIS? I mean, she was best friends with MY FAVORITE BAND! How could she not tell me! He just chuckled.  
"Typical Miley." He said.  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you studder." He said quietly "Thanks..." I giggled. "Lets go!" He said while taking my hand. When he held my hand, something felt... right. Like, our hands fit perfectly together. We ran across the street to the park. Nick sighed while smiling brightly.  
"This brings back so many memories.." He said.

Miley's POV I was pounding Joe with the pillow for a good 5 minutes, while Danielle and Kevin were kissing for a good 5 minutes. Soon I stopped. He took my hand to get up. We were both laughing.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked "Sure." I said. We walked down the beautiful spiral steps into their basement. WOW. Um.. They had a pretty amazing basement as well. In the corner of the room, they had a little recording studio. In the other corner, They had 3 iMac computers sitting on a table, with a juice machine next to it. And in the center of the room was a TV.  
"Um... wow!" I said, my eyes landing on all of the things they had. "What?" He asked again, oblivious of the HUGE house he had. I just shook my head.  
"So, which movie?" He asked "Uhh.. how about the Notebook?" I asked.  
" Okay." He said as he got the movie out. We popped some popcorn, got some blankets, sat on the couch and watched. In about the middle of the movie, I felt his hand sneak over and hold mine. I glanced down at our hands and I glued my eyes back on the TV. I winced. I felt his eyes on me. I had this funny feeling in my stomach.. I was really uncomfortable. Soon enough, he started moving closer and closer to me. Now I was VERY uncomfortable. I glanced through the corner of my eye and saw his eyes on me. He was so close, I could almost feel his breath. This was not right! I promised myself that I wouldn't do this! It is going to mess up our whole realationship as just friends.. I can just see it now, him breaking up with me, me screaming at him, him screaming at me, and this whole realationship would eventually die down. I had to end this little "thing" going on right now. "Joe, I have to go." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff.  
"Oh Ok. See ya around." He winked at me and I hurried out the door of the basement. I said goodbye to everyone, and left. I grabbed Joe's bike and searched for Sel.

Selena's POV:  
I laughed as Nick told me about his family, even though I knew everything about his family. We got to know each other alot. It felt so easy to talk to a guy like him. He was so sweet and funny, he had deep brown eyes that you could DIE for. I just wish we were together. But, that will never happen. I mean, a guy like that would never fall for someone like me..  
Nick's POV:  
Me and Selena got to know each other more. It is just weird... I mean, I have never felt this way about a girl before. "So Selena, h-" I said before she inturuppted me.  
"Just call me Sel." She laughed lightly.  
"So Sel-" He corrected himself. "Do you wanna take a walk?" He asked.  
"Sure!" I answered. This is going well.. brownie points for Sel! Yessss! He offered me his hand to get up. What a gentleman. We were chatting and walking down the sidewalks of New Jersey when a teenage girlwas walking on the other side. We didn't notice her until she started screaming.  
"AHH OMJOMJOMJOMJ! IT'S NICK GREY! AHHHHHH!" She screamed while pointing us out. I glanced at Sel, she looked frightened. We started hearing running footsteps and screaming in the distance.  
"Crud..." Nick said under his breath.  
"WELL RUN!" She said. I quickly agreed with her. We started sprinting across the streets and down the sidewalks. I love my fans and all but, sometimes they can get a little crazy..  
"Get in here!" She said pointing to a Starbucks. We ran in out of breath. Luckly, it was not too busy. Only a few girls came up to me and asked for an autograph.  
"Let's get a coffee." He said as we walked up to the barista. "Hi can we order?" He asked her. She turned around.. she look so familiar.. but where have I seen her before?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: - i was gonna end it there, but i wanted it to be longer so i skipped one of my college lessons just to finish of this little part. i'm gonna get into trouble but i don't care. :) writing and the people reading this comes before college.  
BACK TO THE STORY. :P

::::::::  
"Yeah sure what would you guys li- Oh my gosh! Nick?" She said kind of surprised.  
"Demi?" He said surprised as well. Wa-wa-wait.. Demi, as in the double sided freak who sings vain songs about herself and broke up with Nick? [kay, i know Miley actually wrote that song, and she was the one that dated nick but this is a Joley story xD]  
"Demi what are you doing here!' He asked smiling.  
"Oh, I just got a job here. Dad told me I should start working so I could save up my money." She answered. Saving up money for what? acting school? Now I am starting to get a little mad..  
"Oh cool. Can we just have two oh whatever you have?" He asked. She nodded.  
"Here's your coffee." She said handing it to us. She winked at him. Okay, now she has CROSSED THE LINE. What was going on between them? After Nick turned away, she gave me a death glare. I did one back. I am starting to hate her more than her songs. Blechhh. The sound of her voice just wants to make me puke. Me and Nick sat down at a table, waiting for our coffee. A minute later, Demi came quickly to our table and gave us our coffee's. She glared at me. I glared at her back.  
"So Nick," She said casually resting her hand on the table, with her blocking the perfect veiw of him. "How have you been doing lately? You look good.." She said looking him up and down.  
"Thanks.. and good. You? OH, and did you hear about the AMC's? You, my brothers and I were nominated! It is going to be awesome!" He exclaimed, fascinated.  
"Oh my gosh, I know! I am going to sing my new song, . And you?" She said. I swear, you could see smoke rising from my ears. I was really hating this.  
" You looked really ho- awesome in the video." He said, blush rising in his cheeks. OKAY NOW THEY HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! I AM DYING HERE. I CANNOT STAND THIS ANY LONGER! "Demi, you have something stuck in your teeth.." I said smiling. Her eyes got a wide. She turned around, got a mini-mirror out and looked at her teeth. Me and Nick tried to hold in our laughs. "Oh, and you might wanna shave the ferret off your face." I said, looking fake disgusted. She gasped, and glared at me. I was calm and amused, until when Nick wasn't looking, she pulled me by the ear into the other side of the room.  
"Look missy," She said. You could tell from the expression on my face that I was frightened.  
"Get away from my man. You are probably some stupid little crazy Jonas Brother's fan, and you are getting too close with him. I am warning you to STAY AWAY. If you don't, oh hah, You WILL regret it." She continued. OK now I was really frightened. And angry.  
"I didn't even want him for the love. It wasn't for the love. It was for the publicity. I mean, it was genius of me! I dated him for awhile, and got the press buzzing about us. And to top it off, I broke up with him and told the press he broke up with me. "Well, if I were him, I would not have dated you. Because, you are a slimey, mean, horrible, nasty, frightening, self-consious little girl saying, I HATE NICK JONAS!" I practically screamed at her, not knowing who was behinde me..  
"Selena.." A quiet voice said soflty behinde me. I closed my eyes, and took a deep slow breath about what I had accidentally said in front of him. I slowly turned around, and I saw that perfect boy, standing in front of me, hurt in his eyes.  
"Nick, I can explain, it wa-"  
"Just save it. You know, I actually thought that I could have a chance with you, but I guess not." He said coldly to me. He turned around, and walked away, when he stopped, turned around, and looked at Demi. She had an amused face on, and she was laughing quietly. He walked up to her, and punched her in the stomach. She slid down the wall, holding her hands to her stomach. I put my hand over my mouth, surprised at what he had just done. I had never seen Nick that mad in my life. I actually felt.. angry, and mad. For her, and me. I looked at Nick and grinded my teeth. I squinted my eyes. I could see complete regret in his face, and oh, she should have that look on it. I walked up to him, tears running down my cheeks, and slapped him 2 times on both cheeks and kicked him in the shin. I sobbed quietly, pushed him out of my way, and ran out the door.  
I can not believe that just happened.

-  
Uh-oh. wtf nick? Poor Demi and Selena!  
Review please? :D xx if i get some reviews i'll post the next either tonight or tomorrow morning. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Heeey Guys, i wasn't gonna post this chapter till like **next week **as i've got exams soon and i need to start revising so instead of going out with my friends on my revision day off i decided to write the next chapter. Joley will be coming into this sooon, but i just wanted to get Nick and Selena out of the way first. :]

Miley's POV:  
"Now where is Sel.." I mumbled to myself as I crossed the street on Joe's bike. I turned the corner into an alley, and saw someone crying by one of the trash cans. Eh, must be a hobo or something. Then I recognized the familiar hobo. It was Sel.  
"Oh my gosh, Sel!" I said while putting the bike to an abrupt stop. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" I said, kneeling down next to her.  
"Well, Nick and me were get attacked by girls- a-and went to Starbucks a-and we went up to the place thingy and we saw De-" She all said quickly through her sobs. I stopped her.  
"Sel, Sel!, calm down. You can tell me when you are ready." I said. I wonder what happened.  
"Okay.." She said quietly, wiping her tears on her jacket.  
"Come on, we can bike home from here." I said helping her up. I got on the bike, and Sel sat on the handle-bars, and we biked home. Whoever, or whatever did this to her is gonna get slapped silly.  
Demi's POV:  
I sat there next to the fridge in the storage room, throbbing in pain, watching Selena leave. My eyes followed her, running out of the building and passing people outside. Then, my eyes slowly landed on Nick. His hand was on his cheek and he winced in pain. I got up, and while I did, there was a terrible pain in my stomach. I groaned and sat back down. Nick glanced at me, and gave me a hand to take to get up. I took it and smirked.  
"Oh, don't act all nice guy with me after what you did to us!" I said. I pushed him with all my force, to let all my anger and frustration out, as I flashbacked to all the fights, and things he said, and did to me. So, I let it all out on him. But, I may have pushed him a little too hard. He stumbled backwards, tripped on something, and hit his head on one of the food racks. It hit so hard, the rack fell and hit a couple others. I put my hand over my mouth and started crying, as I saw him, lying there, unconsious.  
"OH MY G-D NICK!" I screamed. I knelt down by him, and started panicing. I struggled to pick him up and put his arm around my shoulder. I walked out of the storage room, and into the eating area, where all the workers looked at me and Nick. Two other workers came and helped me carry him. I went outside and waved my hand for a cab. As soon as one came, I hustled into the car, thanked the workers, and headed to the hospital. I looked out the window for a while, impatiently. The driver turned the corner, and dropped me off at the sidewalk outside of the hospital. I tipped him, and ran inside with Nick around my shoulder. I ran up to the front desk, out of breath.  
"Hi, I am Demi and he just passed out and I need help like, NOWW!" I said taking a deep breath.  
"Okay, I will get a nurse right away." She said. The next thing I know, I was sitting in the waiting room with Nick's family, and apperently someone named Miley Stewart.. one of Joe's friends I guess.. Denise and Paul were in the hospital room for a couple minutes, when they came out and the nurse told me I could go in and see him  
I slowly walked up to the door and looked in. I saw Nick in the hospital bed, listening to his iPod. He glanced over and saw me staring at him dreamily. I quickly looked down, hiding my pink cheeks.  
"Hey." He said in a groggily, but hot voice.  
"Hey." I said quietly. I walked up to the side of his bed, playing with my fingers nervously. I had never felt this.. weird around him before. "Listen, I am really sorry about what happened! I was acting like a total jerk, and I am truely sorry." I said. He was looking at something.. I noticed what it was.. Apperently somehow, my hand made its way to his..  
"I'm sorry.." I said jerking my hand back, blushing like crazy.  
"It's okay. Everything is okay. I was the real jerk in all of this. I guess Selena wasn't the right one for me.. She hates me, thinks I am a slimey, mean, horrible, nasty, frightening, self-consious little thing.." I actually saw his eyes get a little watery for a second.  
"So, you are free?.." I said looking him in those beautiful brown eyes. Wow, I never actually noticed how handsome he is.. Nick sat up in his bed looking straight back at me.  
"Completely unattached.." He said standing up getting closer to me. I smiled.  
"Thats my Nicky." I said giggling. Somehow, my lips found his and we stood there making out in a hospital room, until I heard the door open.  
"Nick?" An unfamiliar voice called to him.  
"Go awayy." Nick said still kissing me.  
"I cannot believe you. You are..-are.. TERRIBLE!" The voice said sounding like she was crying. Nick looked back, and saw who it was.  
Nick's POV:  
I looked back and saw..  
"Selena? This isn't what it looks like!" I said going up to her.  
"W-well, it l-lo-looks like y-you are making out with Demi t-to me." She said, tears running down her cheeks, sobbing.  
"I can expla-"  
"Okay Nick, I have had enough of you! Goodbye." She said running out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nicks POV:  
"Selena!" I yelled to her. She kept on walking. I don't blame her. I don't know what just happened..  
"SELENA!" I screamed.  
"WHAT?" She screamed back. I ran up to her.  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me! I was being a butt and I am really, truely sorry!" I said. She looked at me intensly. She clenched her hands, and you could see hurt in her face, and smoke coming out of her ears.  
"Too bad for you Nick because, "sorry" isn't going to cut it. Hope you have a nice relationship with Demi. Bye." She said tears brimming in her eyes. She let out a sob and left with Miley.  
Joe and Kevin walked up to me.  
"Dude, whats wrong with you?" Kevin asked, slapping my head.  
"Yeah, why did you make Selena cry? What did you do?" Joe asked.  
"Well I-" I was cut off when Joe and Kevin looked behinde me, when Demi came out of the room.  
"Here we go again.." Joe mumbled to Kevin.  
"Oh, hey guys." Demi said looking not a bit guilty about what just happened.  
"Yeah uh hi, Nick can we speak with you for a moment?" Joe said. He pulled me into the bathroom with Kevin.  
"I have a question Nicholas. What was Demi, your ex- EVIL girlfriend doing in your hospital room? And why was Sel crying?" Kevin asked raising his voice a little.  
"Well ermm, uh, I might've done something a little weird, and I don't even know why I did it.."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Joe said.  
" It wouldn't be super terrible if I kissed Demi in front of Selena.. would it?" I said quietly looking down.  
"Dude? You know you both had feelings for each other! Whats wrong with you?" Kevin said with disappointment in his eyes.  
"I don't know.. wait.. one second.." I swiftly ran out of the bathroom and into my hospital bedroom. One of the nurses were there.  
"Excuse me but, what did you give me while I was asleep?" I asked.  
"Oh just little Nytrohydren." She answered.  
"What are the, um, possible side affects?" I asked, worried.  
"It says here-" She read the label. "- that that possible side affects may be rarely any control over yourself. Technically, if someone lures you into doing something stupid, you do it." I stood there thinking about how STUPID I was.  
I had a little mental heart attack, and breathed deeply. I was seriously pissed off at the hospital. I sped out the door, and into my car. I thought about how much of an ass I was. What was wrong with me? God.. I am so fricken retarded. I had a shot with her. I just wish I could do something to say that I am sorry. UGH! What was I going to do. I pulled over next to the sidewalk by the Maran Park. I got out, and sat down at the table we were at the first day I met her. I suddenly started to cry. My life is messed up. So, I just sat there with my head in my heands, sobbing. A couple minutes later, I saw someone sit down in front of me. I looked up. It was Miley. I wiped my tears.  
"What do you want?" I asked, coldy.  
"Jeez.. I just want to talk. You know.. I know you really liked Sel an-"  
"And I am just a jerk. I know. YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME!" I shouted in her face. She looked hurt. I had never yelled at Mi before.  
"I'm sorry Mil-"  
"I understand. Your angry. Its okay. Anyway, thats not what I was going to say. Sel.. she likes you too." She said. My face lit up.  
"Really?" I asked. My expression suddenly faded. "But she couldn't like me now. I really thought I had a chance with her." I said looking down.  
"Nah nah nah.. hold up there. I never said that she doesn't like you now.." She said trailing off.  
"Wait- she still likes me? Oh my gos-"  
"Hey-hey- Don't get too excited. I never said she did. But if you really want to win her heart.. I have a list of everything she adores in a guy, and what she likes" She said, handing me a paper. I took it, and she stood up to leave.  
"Good luck Nicholas!" She said. I hated when she called me Nicholas!  
"Don't call me that!" I said laughing. She laughed, kissed me on the cheek (in a friendly way of course) and left. I got in my car, and drove home. Once I got there, I ran up to my room, and looked at the list. It read,  
"Dear Nicholas,  
Here's your list; Good luck. :)  
1. Sel loves when guys light candles, and slow dance w/ her

2. In love with necklaces; If it really means something *wink wink*, she wears it forever.

3 Thinks that flowers are cute

4 Thinks that V-neck t-shirts and skinny jeans are superduper hot

5 likes to wear raybans

6 thinks that dancing in the rain is just adorable.

7 Favorite flower = Red roses

8 fav restraunt = anywhere romantic, somewhere on the water.

9 loves the beach

10 loves picnics

11 says she would like her knight in shining tin foil to come soon.

Hope that help Nicky!  
Love,  
Your sister Mi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well i Hope you liked that chapter. (: I'll upload the next one if i get 5+ Reviews, so please review guys. :D I ****Wont ****upload another chapter if i dont get the reviews. Not trying to sound mean.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey. :D This is the next chapter. Before you read i just want to make things clear. This is a ****Joley story,(Joe and Miley) and Nelena (Nick and Selena)**** i'm like a **_**Niley**_** fan but i also like Miley and Joe together. ;D . im gonna upload a one-shot maybe later today , dont know if its gonna be, Joley, Jemi, Nelena or Niley, so please tell me which couple you want it to be by reviewing? **** Also this story is legal as i hardly use the last names and when i do, its not their actual last name!**

Joe's Pov

I thought about Miley and I. Me and her were meant to be.. its like two puzzle pieces that fit together.. Ya know? Maybe.. maybe I should take her out somewhere. Special. Then ask her if she feels the same way about me. I decided to text her. I pulled out my phone to make plans.  
Joe: hey Mi! can i ask u something?  
A minute later, she replied.  
Nae: hey joey! oh ya sure  
Joe: want to me at Starbucks?  
Nae: sure! 5 minutes kay?  
Joe: k. see ya  
I shut off my phone and changed. I put on a black V-neck t-shirt, white skinny jeans, and a baseball cap that covered my curly-ish dark brown hair. I slipped on some Vans, dark glasses, put on a spritz of cologne, and I was off. I drove to Starbucks in about 3 minutes. I parked my car, and sat down at a chair outside. I looked at the clouds above me. Not the most B.E.A.-utiful day in history, but still. I pulled out my phone, and played an addicting game of BrickBreaker, waiting for Naomi.

Miley's POV:  
I threw on a white tank top, some red skinny jeans, dark sunglasses, and a black and white cardigan. I let my hair wave natrually, brushed it, and was set. I biked to Starbucks, and spotted Joe sitting on a bench playing on his phone. I locked my bike up, and walked over to him.

Joe's POV:  
I was playing BrickBreaker, when I looked up, and saw a gorgeous Miley walking over to me. Daaang girl. She was lookin hot. She ran her fingers through her hair, and looked at me, laughing. I must have been staring at her this whole time. I looked down and saw letters written across the screen. GAME OVER.  
"Aw c'mon!" I exclaimed. She laughed  
"Hey Joey." She said hugging me. I never wanted to let go.  
"Hey Mi." I said back. "Lets go inside." I said standing up. She followed. We got a coffee, and decided to just walk around. I had everything planned out. I just hope this works.  
"I have somewhere to take you." I said to her.  
"Where?" She asked.  
"Its a surprise." I said smirking.  
"Ugh! Joe! You know how I hate surprises! I hate you Joe!" She said laughing. I laughed.  
"Lets go." I said grabbing her arm. We went back to Starbucks, I put her bike in the trunk, and we drove off. I put a bandanna around her eyes so she couldn't see.  
"Are we here yet?" She said all giddy. I chuckled.  
"No, almost." I said for the 5th time. Soon, we reached our destination. "We're here." I said smiling.  
"Great! Can I look now?" She said.  
"Okay.. one second." I said, getting a little excited myself. I got behind her, and put my hands on the knot.  
"Okay.. ready? One.. two.. three!" I ripped the bandanna off, and she gasped.  
"Oh my god! Joe! I love you! Crazy Bounce! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said quickly. She hugged me. I smiled as she squealed. We ran in, got checked, and started jumping on the inflatable bouncers (A.N. Aka, Jolly Jumps as I call them (; ). We had so much fun. We climbed up on a slide together, and decided to go down together.  
"Okay lets go!" She said. I went down first, with her right behind me. Once I reached the bottom, I hit an inflatable wall. I saw Miley coming down very fast. We collided, and landed on top of each other on the ground. I looked down at her, awkwardly.  
"Could you get off of me?" She asked. I blushed, and got up quickly. We decided to go after that.  
Once we got outside, I looked at her.  
"I have one more place to top off the night." I said.  
"And where is that?" She asked  
"You'll see." I said smirking. We got in the car, and drove off. A couple minutes later, we arrived at the place. We got out and she gasped in amazement.  
"Oh my goodness Joe! This is beautiful!" She said smiling, brightly. We had arrived at a little restraunt on the beach.  
"You have a beautiful smile." I complimented her. She blushed.  
"Thanks. You too." She said, giggling a little. "Why isn't anyone here?" She asked.  
"I rented the place out." I answered.  
"You did this for me?" She asked again, amazed.  
"Yeah." I said, grinning at her. She hugged me.  
"You are the best Joey." She said.  
"I know." I told her. We walked into the cute little restraunt, and had our evening dinner. I looked out the window. Cloudy. Ugh. I wanted to go out to the beach with Miley to ask her.  
"Lets go out to the beach!" She said getting up in excitement. She pulled my arm and we ran outside. We ran down a hill, laughing. She kicked her shoes off. She pulled up her pant legs, and hopped into the water.  
"Come on!" She told me. I ran in, and splashed her. I laughed. She gasped.  
"You did not just splash me!" She said, splashing back. We laughed. Soon, we decided to get out of the water. This was my time to shine. We gazed up at the stars, lying on a blanket.  
"Miley.. can I ask you something?" My heart started pounding.  
"Yea, anything." She said. I looked her straight into her seep blue eyes.  
"Do you want to.. you know.. be my girlfriend?" She looked at me, shockingly. Suddenly, it felt as if my heart stopped beating, and butterflies took over. She opened her mouth to speak...

**Awww. xD i kinda liked that chapter... sorta. :P .. should Miley say **_**yes**_**? **

**Do you think i should wait a while for them to get together.. or...? you tell me, :P**

**Please ****review**** guys. It would mean a lot. **** xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Nick's P.O.V.:

I smiled. I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I looked at my watch. It read 10:00PM. I decided to go to bed now because tomorrow was going to be a long day. I took off my shirt (*sigh xD*), and

fell asleep.

I was woken up by my beeping alarm clock. I yawned, rubbed my eyes. I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. I got out, dried off, and changed clothes. Just like the note, I changed into a

white V-neck t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, and black converse. I brushed my teeth. All ready.  
I ran out to my car. I ran past Joe.

"Hi. Bye." I said.

"Hey- why did you ditch us yesterd- Nevermind then.." He said as I slammed the door in his face. I ran outside, and got into my car. I drove to the Flower Shop around the corner. I parked, and

ran inside. I looked at the list again. Red roses- got it. I walked up to the employee.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" She asked. She looked around my age.

"Hi I ne-"

"Oh my goodness.. YOUR NICK GREY! OMG OMG!" She exclaimed. She squealed. She had dark brown hair with gorgeous blue ringed with green filled in with yellow specked eyes. She had a blue sundress on. She must have noticed me staring at her, because she blushed.

"Sorry.. haha. Whats your name?" I asked, changing the subject.

"My name is Emily. You can call me Em though. Sorry about the whole "OMG" moment. Your just so hot!" She quickly covered her mouth, blushing. She laughed.

"Thanks. I get that alot." I said, laughing along. "Well.. nice to meet you Em." I said. She giggled at the fact that I called her Em. Must be a nickname.

"Well.. I need a dozen red roses please." I said.

"Okay. I'll get em'." She said going off into some back room. She came back with a dozen red roses.

"There ya go Nick." She said smiling. She had a cute smile. "If you need anything else, here is my phone number. Thank you Nick!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you Em." I thanked, and walked out. I slipped the card into my pocket, and got into the car. I turned on my GPS, and followed the way to Selena's house. Soon, I pulled into her

driveway. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car, the flowers in hand. I walked up to her door, took another deep breath, and knocked. No answer.. but all the cars are there? I knocked

again. I couldn't take it. I am impatient person so, I just opened the door. What I saw almost brought me to my knees. Selena was on the couch, with Taylor Latner. [A/n can't have his actual last name] making out. She looked at me, stopped, and got up. She walked up to me, angry eyes.

"Get out." She spat. I didn't say anything. I was speachless. I wanted to cry. She was never this mean. "I have a boyfriend now so GET OUT OF MY FRICKEN HOUSE!" She screamed in my ear. She slammed the door in my face. A tear came down my cheek. I threw the roses on the ground, and stomped on them. I wiped my tear, and sped back home.

Miley's P.O.V.:  
As me and Joe lay on a blanket staring up at the stars, I thought about why Joe did this for me. One girl. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Joe's voice.  
"Miley.. can I ask you something?" He asked. He looked like he was nervous for some reason.. like he was going to let it all out.

"Yea, anything." I said, trying to comfort him. He stared me right into the eyes.

"Do you want to.. you know.. be my girlfriend?" I was in total shock. My heart just skipped a beat. This.. this was the moment I had been waiting for ever since that day we kissed. But.. what about what I said before? That we would break up? It would ruin our whole entire friendship. I mean.. we grew up together.

"Miley.. I know this is awkward but it would make me feel better if you answered my ques-" Suddenly out of no where..  
I urged forward and my lips crashed onto his. His hands ran through my hair, messing it up. His lips got up to my ear.

"So I guess this is a yes?" He whispered, sending chills down my spine. I nodded, and kept on kissing him. I felt a raindrop on my nose. We both looked up, and it started to pour. I started to laugh as Joe frantically tried to dodge the raindrops.

"Joe its okay!" I said, laughing.

"This is not how I planned this to work out." He said shrugging.

"Its okay. This is romantic." I said, kissing his cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, my princess?" He asked, putting his hand out. I grabbed it, and took a step closer to him. I stood on my tip toes, and kissed him on the lips. And from there, we slow danced in the pouring rain. My perfect fairytail ending. I wiped the break-up problem out of my head, and thought positive.

Miley's P.O.V.:  
Me and Joe lay down on a blanket under the stars, in a lantern lit park.

"Miley?" He asked, tense.

"Yes, Joe?" I said, looking at him. He got up and grabbed my hand. We both stood up and held hands.

"I love you. And always will. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have gone through so much with me, and have been my best friend. I love you. I love you more than anything in the world.. ever since we were little kids. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I need to ask you an important question." He got down on one knee. I put my hand over my mouth, in shock, and happiness. ",Miley.. Will you marry me?" He asked.

Suddenly, I woke up. I was still on the beach with Joe. My head was on his chest. I looked up at his phone, that buzzed. I looked at it, and it read "27 missed calls". I shook Joe.

"Joe! You have 27 missed calls!" I said to him. He sat up, and took the phone.

"Oh crap.. We're still here? We have to get home! You can come home with me if you want, Mi." He offered. We ran to the car, hopped in and drove off.

Joe rested his hand on top of mine and squeezed it. He smiled at me. I leaned on his shoulder and stared out the window. Soon, we got to his house. He cringed as he opened the door into his house.

"JOSEPH ADAM JONAS! WHERE IN THE WORLD WERE YOU?" Denise yelled, angrily at Joe.

"I was um.. I was sleeping. On the beach.." He said trailing off.

"Why?" She asked.

"Uhhh..People say that you can relate more to uh, more to nature.. as in beaches. Like um.. I can learn?" He failed at giving his excuse. Denise sighed.

"Well the good thing is that you are okay." She said walking off, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and we have a visitor that you might like to see Joseph!" She yelled from the other room. Someone tapped on Joe's shoulder. I looked. It was.. What the heck?  
Why is she here?

Nicks P.O.V.:  
What was I going to do without her?

How was I going to make up to her?

What do I do?

Help?

I lay in my bed, brainstorming how to win her back. Then instantly, I remembered! Emily! I ran over to my desk, and picked up the card she gave me with her phone number on it.

I smiled to myself. If I asked Selena to double date with me and Emily, then I will pretend to like Emily so that Selena will come running back to me. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. Ring.. ring..ring...

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, its Nick. I was wondering if it would be okay if you wanted to double date with me and my frie-"

"Okay? Its more than okay! Yes! I will!" She answered, excitedly.

"K, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." I said.

"Kayy!" She said squealing. I hung up, and dialed Selena's phone number.

"What?" She said, coldly.

"Uh.. I was wondering if you and *gag* Mitchel want to go out on a double date with me and.."

"And who? Demi?" She said, saying Demi in a murmur.

"No. My.. my girlfriend. Yes, my girlfriend! Emily." I lied, proudly.

"Whatever. Lets just get on with it." She said, sounding disapointed.

"Meet me at the Cove restraunt at 7:00." I said, and hung up.

This is going to be fun.

Joe's P.O.V.:  
""Oh, and we have a visitor that you might like to see Joseph!" She yelled from the other room. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked. It was..

"Mandy?" I asked, confused.

"Hey Joey." She said smiling flirtatiously. I saw Miley from the corner of my eye. She was not happy.

"And uh.. Miley. Oh. Your still here." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! You don't talk to my gi..."

"Your what? Girlfriend? Hah! Miley Stewart. You? Her? Wow Joe. Your really bad at making descisions." She stated, putting her hand on her hip.

I was about to kill her by then. Miley got about an inch away from her face. She gave her a dirty look, and left out the door.

"Miley! Look what you did, you monster." I said, coldly. I ran up to my room. I sat on my bed, confused at why she was here. She appeared in my doorway, leaning against it.

"Joe, don't be so silly. I know you adore me." She said sitting down by me. She rubbed my leg, I slapped her hand.

"Get away from me." I said, standing up. Suddenly, she got up and started kissing me.

"You know you like it. Just admit it." She said, taking my breath away.

"Okay. I like it, a little.. I guess." I said. W-w-wait! I have a girlfriend! And I hate Mandy ! She took my shirt off.  
I pushed her off with all of my force. She fell back, landing on the floor.

"Get out of my house." I said. "I said, GET OUT!" I never yelled at someone that mean.. but I had to. She ran out the door.  
I slid down the wall with my hands on my head. I sighed. I am just glad

Miley wasn't there.

Selena's P.O.V:

I quickly called Taylor. He picked up.

"Hey Taylor.. I need you to go on a fake date with me." I said.

"How much will you pay me?" He asked.

"$30." I said.

"Make it $40 and you've got a deal." He said.

"Great. Pick me up at my house. Were going to the Cove to show Nick that I'm too good enough for him." I stated, proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." I hung up, and smiled to myself. This is going to work out great! I have to call Danielle,  
Kevin's girlfriend up to give me advice.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Hi Danielle, this is me Selena, I was wondering if I could meet you at your house and you could give me some boy advice.  
" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure, hun! Come on over at 2856 Brooklyn Street." She said.

"Okay thank you! Bye." I hung up, got in the car, and drove. 2856.. 2853.. 54.. 56! I pulled in, walked up to the door, and she opened it.

"Hi! Are you Selena?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, come on in, hun!" She said, in a welcoming way. I walked in, and sat down. She sat down by me.

"So, you needed boy advice, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah.. with Nick." I said

"Oh! What do you need advice on?" She asked, again.

"Jealousy. I need to make him jealous because I still like him.. He said he was going to double date with me tonight, and I need some tips on jealousy." I said. She thought for a minute.

"Well.. sorry to say this but jealousy may not be the way to go. It could end up in hurting someone else. But if you did, here are some of this things you might wanna know." She said, smiling.

Nick's P.O.V.:

I looked at my watch. Ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and left out the door to pick up Emily. I smiled. This is going to work out great! I pulled into her driveway, and walked up to her door with some flowers. I

knocked, and she opened the door immediatly.

"Hey. Here are some flowers." I said, smiling. She took them, biting her lip.

"Thank you! They are beautiful." She said, smelling them.

"So are you." I complimented. She giggled. I led her to the limo that pulled up, and we got in. I casually yawned and put my arm around her. She smiled and we drove off to the Cove. Once we

got to the restraunt, I searched for Selena and Taylor. I recognized her in second and ran up to her,  
Emily in tow. She gave me a look.

"Lets just get this over with." She said. She looked beautiful. We all walked in and sat down at our seats.  
I felt envy as Selena put her hand on his leg, and kissed him on the cheek. I put my

arm around Emily and kissed her cheek. She giggled. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Selena. She looked jealous. Sav: 1; Nick: 2. The waiter immediantly came up to take our

orders.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. I am going to take your orders so, how about you?" She asked Emily.

"Oh, me and my Nicky are going to share a pasta. Is that okay Nick?" Emily said, turning to me. I nodded and smiled. We eskimo kissed and the waiter smiled at us. Sav looked like she was

going to blow. The waiter scribbled it down, and looked at Selena, who was death glaring at Emily. Taylor took over.

"I will have a chicken salad, and Sel will have..." He paused for a moment and looked down at his hand for a minute. " She will have a B.L.T. with extra mayo... but no tomatoes?" He looked at

Sel. I think I know what is going on.

"I am going to go to the restroom." I paused. "With Selena." I cleared my throat. She uncomfortably got up laughing nervously.

"Okay then Nick.." She murmured. I took her to the back of the restraunt. Once we were alone we started talking.

"What?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know why you brought Taylor here. I know why your all lovey-dovey with him." I said, satisfied. She looked around a little.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you want to make me jealous. You want me. Not him." I said, smirking. Her face flushed.

"No! I like him. Why do you think we were making out the other day? Huh? And so what if I still like you I me-" A look horror spread across her face.

"Hah... You. You still like me. You admitted it. Yes! Miley was right!" I exclaimed. Oops.. I might have let the Miley thing slip.

"W-w-w-wait.. Miley did this? This is the reason I am here? Because of Miley!" I looked down.

"Maybe.." I said quietly.

"UGH! I HATE HER!" She said, putting her hands on her head. She quickly lifted it up. "Wait.. Nick. Do... do you like me?" We locked eyes. "Oh wait.. your with Emily. Haha, its okay because I

know how you like her and-and everything so I don't want to be in your business or anything or-" I put my finger over her lips,  
and she looked up at me. I put my hands behind her head and

brought her lips to mine. It felt so right.. So different then any others.

"Nick?" Two familiar voices exclaimed.

Nick's POV:

"Nick?" Two familiar voices exclaimed. I quickly pulled away, and to my surprise, my Two ex-girlfriends were there. Including Alyssa. Demi & Alyson

Ohh crap. What have I gotten myself into?

Demi's P.O.V.: ( Before Selena and Nick kissed.)

"Shut up!" I whisper yelled to Alyson, as we crouched down in the bushes outside of the Cove.  
I stared through my binoculars, trying to find Nick through the window.

"Like, Seriously, Demi! Why are we like, in the bushes?" Alyson whispered to me.

I put my binoculars down and looked at her.

"I don't want to just go in there, smarticle. What if he isn't even in there? But I think he is.. I think I saw im walk in with some stupid chick. *Sigh*. We came for revenge, right girls? Nick is a stupid player, and when we find his date, I'll tell her that he doesn't even want her. Then, she'll break up with him.  
He will be all mine." I laughed quietly. I put the binoculars back on my eyes.

"Well, whats in it for me? He was myboyfriend too." Alyson asked.

"Uh, being friends with me. Duh." I said. A minute later, I gasped at what I saw. Nick!

"Look! Its Nick! He's there! WITH ANOTHER GIRL." I growled.

"Its go time"

Emily's P.O.V.

Nick got up to leave with Selena to the bathroom, apperantly. A minute after he left, Two girls around my age came to our table.

"Hi, I'm Demi and this is Alyson" I said to her.

"Hi uh, I'm Emily nice to-"

"K, lets cut the crap. Is your date or uh.. boyfriend Nick Grey?"

"Why?" She asked. I sighed, impatiently.

"I'm a good friend of his, and I need him. TODAY." I said.

"Okay.. Yeah. I guess he is my boyfriend." She laughed. I smiled.

"Emily. I have something to tell you. We are Nick's ex-girlfriends." I said. A look of uncomfort, and embarassment came over her face.

"Oh, haha." She laughed nervously.

"Listen, Nick.. this is hard to say but.. he doesn't like you. He likes uh.." I paused. "the other girl." I whispered.  
She looked over my shoulder, where the other girls nodded.

"Prove it. Prove to me that you are actually Nick's ex's. Not some lying fans." She said, crossing her arms.  
All the girls scrambled to get pictures of Nick and them either hugging, or kissing.

"Proof enough for you?" I asked.

"Okay.. so prove to me that he likes Selena." I thought for a moment, and motioned her to come with me. We walked to where I saw the window, and pulled back a curtian, reveling Nick, and

Selena kissing.

"Nick?" We all yelled. He pulled back from Selena, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh.. hey guys? Whats up?" He asked, slowly. Selena blushed as she saw Emily. Emily looked like she was about to cry. Mission accomplished.

"What the.. Nick? Why?" Emily said, softly. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Uh.. I'm so sorry Emily, its not what it looks like! Uh-"

"What do you think it looks like?" Emily yelled.

"I-I.. u-mmmmmm I- I 'm sorry! I didn't think you would walk in here.. it just Selena was making me mad that she was going out with Taylor, so I thought that I'd go out with you, and I

should stop talking now." Nick fumbled.

"So thats what I was? I was just a part of your stupid little act to get Selena? You used me! I trusted you,  
and you broke my heart. Thanks." She stormed out of the building. Nick's head

sank. Then he looked up at me, with fuming eyes.

"You." He said, coldly. "You did this. You told Emily you jerk!" He exclaimed.

"Well at least I'm a jerk, not a big fat liar." I said, leaving.

_**Wow, This chapter took me forever. I'm pleased with this one. :D i tried my best to make it a long chapter it was 5 and half pages long in my notebook! .. I Hope you liked it. :)**_

_**Pooor Emily, feel bad for her? .. i do. **_

_**Will Selena and Nick get together anytime soon? & are you happy Joe and Miley are together? xD.**_

_**please review and tell me what you think. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Heey Guys, i am so sorry for updating late. My Life has been full of drama and i've only just finished up writing this part so i didn't want you guys to hav to wait any longer so i've updated.. **

**Theres a bit of Joley Fluff in this part. ;)**

Joe's PO.V.:  
"So.. that fricken loner kissed you? I always knew I hated her." Miley said through the phone.

"Yeah.. and she's on the loose, and she is in our state. Thats bad." I said, laying on the couch.

"Oh god Joe.. what if she like, kills me or something!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"She won't babe." Right then. I heard the front door slam. "Hey, I'll call you back Mi. Bye." I hung up, and Nick stormed up to his room looking P.O.'ed. I heard his bedroom door slam. I sighed,

and walked up to his room, and knocked on his door.

"Hey, bro. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Whatever." He muffled through the door. I slowly opened the door to find Nick at his desk with his head down. I sat down next to him.

"Whats up?" I questioned. Girls.

"I did something wrong. I used Emily to get together with Selena. Somehow Demi found out, and Emily saw me and Selena kiss. Now I feel like some "User of girls, kind of person." Nick said with his head down. I sighed.

"Nick, you know you are not that kind of person. We are only human beings, and we all make mistakes. The right thing to do would be to just apologize to Emily. Moping around won't do much"

I said. Nick lifted his head.

"Your right.. thanks bro." I smiled at him, and left the room.

Joe's P.O.V.

I went downstairs, and watched TV for awhile. A couple minutes later, mom, dad, and Frank got home. Dad entered the room, sat down next to me and changed the channel. A reporter was

talking about our world tour this summer, coming up in a few weeks. Just then, an idea floated into my head.

"Dad, would there be enough room in the bus for one more person?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Frankie is going to stay at Grandma and Grandpa's for the summer, so yes. Why?" He asked.

"Well.. uh I was thinking maybe.. just possibly taking Miley.." I said quietly. He turned his head to me, and sighed.

"Joe, you know how your mother and I feel about taking girlfriends on tour." He replied.

"Yeah but dad, I promise that me and Miley will behave. I promise." I complained. He sighed again.

"I guess... But. I will have to give you a list of rules that you will need to follow. If you break one of those rules, Miley goes home. Got it?" He said. I smiled.

"Thank you so much dad!" I thanked him. I immediently went up to my room and dialed Mi's number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, its Joe. I have big news for you!" I exclaimed.

"What? You bought me a puppy? Nick got married?" She laughed.

"Even better! My parents say you can come on tour with us!" I said.

"Omigosh! I am so excited! I'll go ask my mom." She put down the phone. A minute later she came back.

"My mom says yes!" She exclaimed.

"Awesome!" I said

Miley's P.O.V.:

**Today Was A Fairytale**

Well, there ya have it. A 4 minute phone conversation and I am already going on tour with my best friends. I smiled to myself, and fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up to someone kissing my ear. I got goosebumps, and my eyes fluttered open. I laughed, as I saw Joe sitting at my side.  
"Hello, I missed you quite terribly." He whispered in my ear my favorite song. I smiled.  
"Morning, Danger. When did you get here?" I asked. He lay down next to me, and we were face to face. I looked into his beautiful eyes.  
"I got here two hours ago." He said. I gave him a look and laughed.  
"What were you doing the whole time?" I asked.  
"Watching you sleep. That doesn't sound creeperish does it? Because, you are so cute when you sleep." He smiled. I playfully punched his arm, and laughed.  
"Yeah, I look like a mess right now. Thanks for ruining my day, Joseph." I said.  
"I think you look beautiful, no matter what." He said.

**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess, today was a fairytale.****  
**

I felt the hotness in my cheeks. "Your so cute when you blush." He added. I blushed even more.  
"Stop!" I exclaimed, laughing, hiding my head in his chest. He lifted my head up, and kissed me. He wrapped me in his arms where we both fell asleep.

**Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me.**

_

I woke up to the sound of laughing. What? My eyes opened slowly, and there was Kevin and Nick, cracking up while taking pictures. When they saw my expression, thery suddenly stopped laughing.  
"Oh, hey Mi.. so.. whats up?" Kevin asked, hoping to get a sincere reply from me. Joe groaned, and put my pillow over his head. I smiled, and lost all of my anger, quickly.

**Time slows down whenever your around.**

Nick walked up to me and snapped my out of my trance. Suddenly, my emotions flooded back to my head. I shot them a death glare. They looked at me in horror.  
"This is the part where you run." I whispered. They ran out my door, as I dashed after them. I started to curse their names, as I jumped at them. It all froze, as Nick and Kevin were at one end of the table, and I was at the other. Nick dangled the camera from his fingers, and smirked.  
"Lookin' for this?" He said. I lifted my eyebrows.  
"You wanna do this the hard way, Nick? Okay then. Bring it on." I jumped onto my table, and ran across. I hopped onto Nicks back, as he started to run around the house. I started screaming.  
"NICK! GIVE IT TO ME!" I screamed.  
"Nope!" He yelled back.  
"I'm gonna scream!" I warned him. He suddenly stopped, and handed me the camera.  
"Thank you." I finally said. I gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
"You know Mi, this hurts." I heard Joe say. I looked to my side, and he was standing there. I decided to play with him.  
"*Sigh* Sorry babe, but I've moved on. Nicky here has swept me off my feet." I hugged Nick.  
"Sorry Joseph but, I guess your just not as good with the ladies as me." He smirked.  
"Well then, I guess I'm just gunna have to steal her." He yelled. He picked me up, and carried my bridal style to his car. He gently plced me on the seat and buckled my seatbelt. Nick ran outside, and fell to his knees. He reached out his hand.  
"No!" He yelled. "Miley, love! Come back!" He added. I laughed as Joe hopped in beside me.  
"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.  
"Breakfast." He answered. A minute later, we pulled in at McDonalds. Joe looked into his rearview mirror, and saw a black van.  
"Aw, come on. Now?" He complained.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Paparazzi. Quick put this stuff on." Joe pulled on a hoodie, some dark glasses, and a sweater. He handed me glasses, a crazy hat, and a blanket. I held up the crazy hat.  
"Seriously, Joe? They're going to think I am a freak!" I exclaimed.  
"No they aren't. Besides, who cares what they think."  
"I do!" He looked over at me. One look is all it took. "Ugh, fine." I complained. I put on the hat, slipped on the glasses, and wrapped the blanket around me, and got out of the car. I totally regreted it. We walked in and ordered our breakfast. I walked to a table and sat down. I felt embaressed with all those people outside staring at me like I have two heads. I slipped off the hat, revealing my brunette hair. And boy, was that a mistake. The second I did that, camera's started flashing. Joe looked over at me, and sighed. He walked over and sat down next to me.  
"Don't worry, babe. What they do doesn't matter. Just pretend they aren't there." He said, calmly putting his arm around me.  
"How do I pretend they are not they aren't there. There are flashing lights everywhere." I whisper yelled. Joe just laughed and shook his head.

**Thank you to, ****Lara, JoleyMiamluvers, Hope4Niley, MileyJonasArmy, Nicole, Mileycantbetamed & NicholaslovesMiley. For Reviewing. All your comments meant everything to me. Thank you. **** x**

**Sorry if it's short! Like i've said, my lifes been full of drama and ive been busy with College. **

**Please Review. (: it would mean a lot to me. xx**


End file.
